Talk:All Cartoons are F**kin' Dicks
Does it really say all cartoons ar "fuckin" dicks? Because on the clips on the website, Peter says "All cartoons are friggin' dicks." This makes the censoring of the title strange, but whatever. --Milkmanjb 02:05, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well, I haven't heard the CD, but they really do say fuck. You know, it says explicit lyrics and they don't have censors on it, so.. And I kept the title that way because I'm really lazy, and all I did was put brackets around the titles in the Las Vegas page. That made no sense, sorry. --Loar5 04:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) You were right. I just listened to the preview for this song on iTunes, and Peter did say it. They were playing the "Clean version" on the website, which is available as a separate album on iTunes. For me, it kind of doesn't sound right. To say that Peter lost his "innocence" would be inappropriate, but I like the tongue-in-cheek way they get around it on TV. It's like there are two separate versions of the characters now. Well I'll still think about buying it. You can get it for $10 on iTunes, which is a savings of about $5 from where you'll buy it anywhere else. But of course from iTunes, you don't get the Stewie "Sexy Party" video that comes with the CD. Is there a poster too? I forget. --Milkmanjb 22:51, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Several years ago, back in 2006 or 07, someone said on the talk page that it is as if there are two separate versions of Peter. What's that? I own the clean CD, and, because of their use of words like "bastard" am surprised they don't have an advisory. Also, I would like you to post an mp3 of the original explicit (yes, an mp3) of this song. Star651 09:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question about posting the music, we have protections as an educational source within limits. (We are not a fan board.) All music in the "Live! in Las Vegas" has been commercially released and we cannot post it legally. All songs we do have are taken from actual broadcast episodes and come under a 'Fair Use' doctrine provided we use in a context to describe an event that happened in Family Guy. If Family Guy were to ever release a 'Best of' CD, we can continue to play our TV rips but not the CD cuts. --Buckimion 11:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was listening to the clean version and the line by Stewie about Papa Smurf being homophobic wasn't censored. "♪ From the Asians, Arabs, faggots, blacks, and Jews!” ♪" Bastard is one thing, but that's just messed up. How is that not explicit? Justinrotnluk 00:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) We don't make the song or the rules, we just report what is there. --Buckimion 00:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I know...I was just...talking/discussing, isn't that what these pages are for? Justinrotnluk 00:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ask a question, get an answer. That's how it works around here. --Buckimion 00:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Is the "Warning: Very explicit lyrics!" disclaimer in the intro really necessary? Anyone visiting this wiki should already know that Family Guy isn't intended for young audiences and as such should expect a lot of vulgarity. EmilyHReturns (talk) 01:34, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Yeah, they were a lot more reserved in the beginning. BTW - I'm not linking lyrics stuff like 'The Smurfs' here. The non-episode stuff should be kept low-key. --Buckimion (talk) 03:21, February 12, 2020 (UTC)